Louder than God's Revolver and Twice as Shiny
by BeautifulDarknessKilljoy
Summary: Two killjoys wander the desert in search of Dr. Death Defying's Diner. What happens when they meet the Fabulous Killjoys? Fabulous Killjoys/ OCs. Rated M for language, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 109 in the Sky but the Pigs Won't Quit**

**Disclaimer: ** First fic. Please don't bash. I apologize in advance for any typos or formatting errors. I don't own MCR or their killjoys. I don't own the killjoy world. I do own my OC's. Got it? I thought so. On to the story.

**Third Person POV:**

In the middle of Zone 6, two girls wandered in the desert. "Dark!" yelled an Asian girl with electric blue hair laced with black, "Do you have any idea where we are? I don't think we're any closer to Dr. Death Defying's Diner than we were yesterday. What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Shut up, Tric," replied a short girl whose sloppy purple and black hair hung down into her face, "I don't see you giving any god damn suggestions." Despite the words they shared, the girls were extrodinarily close. Being stuck in the desert, starving, and being hunt down by demonic effigies can do that to ya.

Several (quite a few) miles away, 4 men drove through the desert. "Do you have any idea where you're going, Party?" asked a man called Fun Ghoul.

"Some," admitted Party Poison, the red (and I mean _red, _as in fire truck red, not as in natural red hair) haired leader of the Fabulous Killjoys, "but Kobra has the map."

"And is interpreting it pretty damn well. You're just not listening," huffed Kobra Kid.

"Can everybody just shut up and get us to Dr. D's? We have important info and our radio doesn't work," interjected Jet Star, his 'fro taking up most of the space in the small muscle car.

**Beautiful Darkness' POV:**

I pumped harder as I urged my hoverboard faster. I dipped below my friend and fellow Killjoy, Electric Motivation. "We need to get rid of them. Let's go to the ridge and finish this," I called. She nodded. I noticed a laser beam coming straight towards me in my peripheral vision. I dropped into a crouch on my board. I felt the heat from the shot as it passed just over my head. Do you know how hard it is to ride a flying piece of metal when you're being shot at? I watched Tric swerve away from another one. We had half a dozen dracs following us. We were severely out numbered.

The ridge finally came into view. I dropped behind it and ditched my board. I grabbed my black and purple raygun from my holster. I fired, and watched with satisfaction as a draculoid dropped. I saw muzzle flashes beside me as Tric began firing. In a matter of minutes, all the dracs were ghosted.

That couldn't be right. We were great shots, yes, but we couldn't have ghosted 6 or 7 (or 8 or 9) heavily armed dracs in less than 2 minutes. It seemed like we had help. But we couldn't have. Tric and I traveled alone. I'd heard stories of groups of Killjoys, with 4+ people and fancy names, but had never had the opportunity or the inclination to join or make one. How had this happened?

I cautiously left our position, Tric right behind me. We coasted up to the pile of bodies. As I stepped off of my hoverboard, a flash of light caught my eye. I turned towards it right as it caught me in the side. "Dark!" I heard Electric Motivation yell as she knelt by my fallen form.

I faintly saw four men approach. "I'm fine, but look!" I replied as I gestured toward the men. They were obviously killjoys, with their outrageous hair (look who's talking)and colorful outfits.

"Stop," Tric's voice was hard, and I could see her light blue raygun pointed at them. The men stopped.

"We didn't mean to shoot you," said the shooter. He had bright red hair. "We thought you might be from BL/ind." Electric Motivation raised her eyebrows. "Look. We're killjoys too. I'm Party Poison." I snorted. "This is Kobra Kid," he pointed to a blonde man in a yellow striped shirt, "Fun Ghoul," a man with shoulder length black hair and a green raygun, "And Jet Star," BIG hair and a blue space helmet.

"I'm Electric Motivation and this is Beautiful Darkness."

"Where were you headed, Electric Motivation?" Party Poison asked.

"Dr. Death Defying's Diner. And you can call me Tric."

"Why don't we take Beautiful Darkness in our car and you can go on –those things." She nodded. Tric grabbed both our boards as Party Poison picked me up. "You okay until we reach the diner?"

"Never been better," I replied with a sarcastic smile.

"You know, I am really sorry about shooting you," he said softly.

"Save it, Party Poison. You may be famous throughout the Zones, but we've been doing just fine without your help." I spent the uncomfortable car ride wedged between Fun Ghoul and Jet Star in the back seat. Kobra Kid rolled down the window as Tric pulled her board to a hover and knocked on it.

"Can this piece of junk go any faster?" she yelled.

"No one insults my car!" Party shouted at her, "But sure, she can go faster." He hit the gas and we accelerated, pedal to the metal. Motivation pumped hard and was soon just ahead of us. Party milked every ounce of speed out of her as I muttered, "Tric, if you get us killed I'll kill you."

We arrived at Dr. Death Defying's and I was immediately picked up by Poison. "Just what in HELL do you think you're doing?," I spat at him.

"Carrying you," he replied plainly.

"For your information, this is not the first time I've been shot. I'm fine! It just brushed me; all I've got is a burn."

"Yeah, but if I carry you in, no one thinks that I was the one that shot you." I was shocked and enraged by his blatant arrogance. I though the legendary Party Poison would be better than this. What can you expect, I guess, from the most famous Killjoy in the Zones? Just as I thought this, I saw him giving me a genuine smile. His eyes held laughter. It occurred to me that maybe he was making a joke. Maybe he wasn't really that arrogant and obnoxious.

In spite of the shooting bit and my first impressions, it dawned on me that I sort of liked Party Poison, and that maybe he would be a good friend. Warning bells immediately went off in my head. Friends were not something you had in the Zones. All it gave you was hurt.

But I've never been one to play by the rules. What the hell, I'll make friends with the Fabulous Killjoys. I've got nothing to lose (Bullshit! interjected the little voice in my brain).

I woke up later in a dark room. I panicked ( at the disco) until I realized that I was in the Diner. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I _had _taken guard duty all the night before. I stood up quietly and took in my surroundings. I was in a bare room with several cots. There were 2 doors leading away from the room; a closet, and the hall. I felt the rustle of bandages and realized that someone had bandaged my side. Please let it have been Tric, and not one of the Fabulous Killjoys!

I walked into the hall, creeping up to the doorway of the main room. I heard a heated discussion. Tric materialized by my side. We peered into the main room.

"What do we do with them?" Party asked.

"Party, they're Killjoys. They chose this life. You can't go trying to keep them safe.

"Electric Motivation, I can see, but Beautiful Darkness is injured."

"And whose fault is that?" Fun Ghoul muttered.

"It's not severe," Jet Star chimed in, "And you heard her. It's not the first time she's been shot. I stepped out from the doorway.

"I know exactly what I've gotten myself into. I've been at it for almost 5 years now. I've been doing just fine without being protected."

"Dark!" Party cried, "How much did you hear?" He was clearly uncomfortable. I smirked at the look on his face.

"Enough," Tric said, stepping out beside me.

"Party, why don't you and Dark go up to the roof for watch," Dr. D suggested. We nodded. As much as I didn't want to spend a whole night on a roof with Party Poison, I didn't want to contradict Dr. D. We climbed up the ladder and stepped out on the roof. Party sat down.

"I'm really sorry," he said. For some reason, I began to forgive him. The Fabulous Killjoys could be useful allies. "So, what were you doing in Zone 6?" he asked. I sat quietly for a moment as I formulated an answer. I didn't know how much to tell him.

"2012, the bombs hit. The life as we know it ended. BL/ind came in strong in 2013. We already lived in California, but we had to leave the coast. At that time, the ocean was still smoking and was eroding farther every day. Pretty soon our town had melted. We moved to Battery City and Mom and Dad started on the pills. We did too for a little while. But then I heard about the Killjoys. I started thinking about running off joining them. By early 2014 I had made up my mind. I was leaving. Then I thought about my siblings. It took until summer to convince them to go with me. My younger sister, Vanilla Extract, was the kindest person I had ever known. Sea Stalker, my older brother, was a strong ally. They're both dead. Later, I met Tric. We've been working together for about 3 years. Everything was going fine, but then Korse caught our trail. We've been running for weeks." I thought I had done well. My story, or what I had told of it, sounded pretty much like that of any Killjoy.

"I'm so sorry." And that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

**Party Poison's POV:**

Damn, she was beautiful. I couldn't believe that just hours earlier, I had shot the hottest girl alive. Man that was a serious fuck up. And now she was asleep in my lap. How does that work? I knew Korse was after her, which would lead him to the diner, but for some reason that didn't worry me. I just had to make sure she was safe. I would take on as many dracs and exterminators as needed to keep her. I knew she wasn't telling me everything. No smart Killjoy would, and she must have done something serious for Korse to track her for weeks.

I relaxed for a moment and rested my head on top of hers. After a minute, I found myself dozing off. I jerked head up and peered into the darkness. I saw a pin-prick of light. In a second I heard the sound of a car. Shit, I thought, It's Korse. "Dark," I whispered to her urgently, "Wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Devil's Got Your Number Tonight**

**Author's Note: **My take on the SING video. Sorry about the delay, my internet was down for 3 weeks. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

"Dark," I heard a voice whisper, "Wake up." My eyes snapped open. I reached for my raygun before it all came flooding back to me. I was on watch duty with Party Poison on the roof of Dr. Death Defying's diner. I had fallen asleep in Party's lap. That didn't bother me nearly as much as it should have. "BL/ind's coming, probably Korse if he was following you." A feeling of guilt washed over me. I had lead Korse to the most important killjoy base in existence. "We need to wake everyone up."

We quickly climbed down the ladder and into the diner before splitting up. We gathered in the main room, crouched behind various things. I had an absurd mental image of all of us jumping into the open, yelling "Surprise!" as Korse entered.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little killjoys," I heard Korse call. His voice made me shiver with fright. Two draculoids slowly entered the building. Ghoul and Tric quickly terminated them. Korse entered with 5 more. This many draculoids normally wouldn't pose a threat, but with Korse on their side, and however many more were still outside, it was clear that a Killjoy would be injured or killed.

Without forethought or communication, we rose as one and fired. We took down 3 of the dracs. Several more rushed in and opened fire. Korse was hit several times, but scarily, he showed no signs of it. Exterminators are almost impossible to kill. I ghosted a drac as Korse fired at Jet. Jet ducked, but his 'fro was singed and smoldering. I momentarily lost concentration as I snorted. Korse spun on his heel and pointed his raygun at my temple. The room froze. "Dark," I heard Poison say in a strained voice. I felt Korse dig the cold metal barrel deeper into my temple. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer to whatever (nonexistent) god was up there.

Korse smiled coldly, and one by one, the Fabulous Killjoys filed out of the diner, escorted by dracs. I counted, made eye contact with each one. I came up one short. At first, I believed Electric Motivation to be dead. My stomach twisted painfully. Then I realized that Korse didn't know she was here. She could save us!

The dracs loaded us onto motorcycles, one killjoy and one drac on each. We got about 5 miles down the road. I was starting to worry that Tric wouldn't come. Suddenly, the drac on my bike was shot. I jumped off the falling bike and grabbed my raygun. I shot Ghoul and Kobra's dracs, while Tric eliminated Jet's. I thought we were all safe. Until I realized that there were still 2 bikes speeding away. One had a flash of bright red hair on it.

My heart sank. My eyes stung. Party had given himself up to save me. Okay, my logic is a little twisted there, but he could have easily continued fighting when Korse had me. I would have gotten ghosted, and they might still be back at the diner. Any one of them could have.

We went back to the diner. Everyone grabbed some Power Pup, despite it being early morning, just before first light. I dragged myself to my room and began to cry. I hated myself for it. I hadn't cried since the death of Vanilla Extract. I couldn't figure out why I cared. He had shot me, for fuck's sake.

The next month was terrible. There was an air of grief that hung around all of us. Everything was more subdued, less killjoy-like. The Fabulous Killjoys were taking the loss really hard. They were obviously not used to only having 3 people. The few missions they went out on in that time rarely went well. It was tough, and I couldn't help feeling that it was all my fault.

One day, while I was sitting on the back porch, Ghoul came up to me. "We're going back to get Party," Ghoul announced. Against my will, my chest fluttered with hope. "He was one of my best friends, and the Fabulous Killjoys need a leader." I nodded tersely. "I wanted to tell you to get your strength up, because we're leaving at 0600 tomorrow."

"We? Who's coming?" I asked. Surely they wouldn't risk the whole team on one mission, even a mission of this caliber.

"Everyone. Of course, for you and Tric, the mission's purely voluntary." Of course I was going, who did he think I was? The next morning I woke up and ate some of those rancid beans.

**Party Poison's POV:**

When we got there, they threw me in a dark cell and shut the door. That was a month ago. I had become weak, and my stomach pinched with hunger. I was eating minimally, and even then, not real food. I was given pills once a week that "contained the nutrients required by the body so as not to shut down." Despite my terrible situation, I didn't regret it. My killjoys were still alive and safe. I just wish I had been able to have more time with her.

**Beautiful Darkness' POV:**

We got in the Trans-am first thing that morning. I sat in the back with Kobra and Jet. Tric and Ghoul had the front. My stomach was knotted with fear. This was the first mission I had done with so many people. When you're the only one on the mission, you know if you get hurt. This is exactly why having friends is dangerous in the Zones. In the back of my mind, I knew that we could be too late. Maybe he wouldn't tell them anything, so they killed him. Maybe he's a drac. Maybe he's been tortured into telling BL/ind everything he knows.

By the time we entered Battery City, dusk was falling. We neared BL/ind headquarters and I began running worst case scenarios through my head. Not totally brilliant, I know. We came to a security check point, with a few S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S. They raised their guns, but Ghoul put the pedal to the metal and drove straight through them. I could tell he was uncomfortable driving the Trans-am, taking Party's role. We needed our leader back.

We stopped in front of a bridge and exited the car. As we did, dracs came flooding out of the building. All at once we drew our rayguns and fired at the dracs. Through my anxiety, I felt excited. My first official mission! Everything prior had been my own personal agenda. We encountered little resistance, and what we did come across, we shot through. It almost felt like they wanted us to get in. But then again, they weren't expecting us (or were they?) (shut up, little voice invading my skull!)

We entered the holding cells. "Poison's in cell 213," Jet said. I momentarily wondered how he knew this. Then I saw the paper in his hand.

**Party Poison's POV:**

This sucked. I selfishly hoped that the other killjoys would save me. But then I thought about how that could result in one of them being ghosted and my stomach knotted. They had tried to interrogate me. They had tried torture. The only thing they could get out of me was a "Fuck you" and the finger. The thing that had broken me was Dark's capture. How could they have faked footage like that.

I had imagined seeing her face a million times. Gently pulling off her mask, revealing her beautiful face. But never like this. I never thought I would see it on camera, as she was captured and tortured by BL/ind.

**Beautiful Darkness' POV:**

I sprinted to cell 213, shooting open the door on my way. Party lay on the floor. Asleep. Unconsious. Dead. I ran to him, dropping to my knees by his side. "Please wake up. Pleas, Party! Party, don't leave me!" I pleaded frantically. His eyes fluttered open.

"How did you escape?" he asked confusedly.

"I was never captured."

"But-" I cut him off.

"Come on." I helped him to his feet. It scared me to see how unstable he was.

"Guys, we've got a lot of dracs headed our way," Kobra said. We turned and ran for our lives. As we neared the lobby, a lazer beam flew past my head. I turned.

"Here, Party," Ghoul yelled as he tossed Poison his raygun. And so we entered the firefight. I was having trouble keeping track of everyone through all the noise and light. I fired wildly, trying not to be overrun by dracs. I spun around, eyes scanning for fellow killjoys.

I saw Party, pressed against a wall by Korse, raygun pressed under his chin. He looked straight at me, were filled with fear. I saw Korse's finger tighten on the trigger and I shot without hesitation. Despite my shot, I was convinced I was too late. Thankfully, my shot collided with Korse's head and knocked his gun to the side just as the laser came out. Party fell to the ground with a massive burn to the neck. I rushed over and shot Korse again. It probably won't kill him, but it should keep him out of the way.

I grabbed Party and ran toward the door. Right as we reached it, I heard a scream. Pushing Poison out the door, I turned back. Kobra had been hit in the leg. Jet was already helping him out the door.

As we rushed out, I heard the door slam. I looked back to see Fun Ghoul turn, a determined look in his eye. I turned back, grabbing Tric out of instinct. I heard a sharp intake of breath to my right as Tric realized what was happening. As we neared the door, I watched as his hand was turned into a mangled mess. I wrenched open the door as Tric grabbed him from behind and pulled him out. Several lasers came flying at the pair. In a split second, Tric had thrown Ghoul to the ground, falling on top of him. Not quite fast enough. She was thrown forward as she caught the brunt of the fire. I helped both into the car, now supremely overloaded, and Kobra stepped on it.

"How long?" I asked.

"Too long, about 45 minutes," Jet replied. I grabbed my radio, automatically turning it to Dr. D's frequency, urgently sent an SOS.

"Hello, hello, hello, to my favorite killjoys out there. How's the traffic?"

"40 minutes out, and very heavy. Operation _Start the Party_ is complete. 1 shot to the leg, 1 in the hand, and one-" I hesitated. I didn't know exactly what happened to Tric. "-one got shot somewhere in her upper body enough to make her pass out. Oh, yeah, and one really shaken up Party Poison."

"Sounds bad, tumbleweeds. Come home fast, we don't want you ghosted." That scared me. Dr. D was never "sentimental". He was rough, gruff, tough; lots of things that rhymed like that. Buff, stuff, fluff, - sorry! lost my train of thought. A voice cut through my thoughts:

"Dracs on our tail," Jet Star announced. Ghoul and I leaned out the windows and eliminated them.

When we finally reached the diner, Jet and I carried in Tric and delivered her to Show Pony. While Dr. D and Pony fussed over all the casualties, I led Party to his room. "Are you okay?" I asked, and then realized how bad that sounded. "No, of course you're not. I'm so sorry."

I looked at him. The eyes I saw were not those of the cocky, confident leader I had met. They were filled with fear and had the cagey look of a hunted animal. He looked haunted.

"I'm so sorry." His voice sounded hoarse and shaky, as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Don't be. We're all just glad to have you back." He sat down on one of the cots. I sat next to him. I felt, rather than saw, him turn towards me. I turned and looked at him. We both hesitated. He began to lean in, tentatively, and I followed. His lips met mine, soft and sweet at first, but gradually building in intensity. He pulled me in, nibbling at my bottom lip. I knotted my fingers in his hair. After another blissful moment, we broke apart, breathing hard.

"You need some sleep," I said as I left the room. He looked as if he wanted to argue. "Shhh. I'll still be here in the morning."

But we both knew those were empty words. Out in the Zones, promises like that don't keep. There was no guarantee that we would ever see each other again. It might be better that way.


End file.
